User blog:Otakon7/Otakon7's Buddyfight Simulator
NOTE: New cards will only be added automatically at the end of each week. The cards are pulled from the wikia, so if there is a page with a big enough image, it will be added. ################# NOTICE: Make sure to read the comments before commenting, somebody may have already reported a problem. And please give me a detailed explanation of what's the problem, don't just say "doesn't work". LINKS TO THE GAME: Main server: * Click here FORUM: *'http://buddyfightsim.betaboard.net/' DISCORD: *'https://discord.gg/qaVEJyB ' NOTE, PLEASE READ: * If you can't access the site(s) or encounter issues, try this proxy: https://kproxy.com/ ** On that page, you simply copy the link of a server into the box * Note that usernames don't carry over between servers, you must sign up separately at each. * If the links above take to a hosting site, it means the server is down, you have to wait until they become operational if neither works. News= May 2017 A bug happened that didn't save the userlist properly so all accounts got wiped. Can't recover them, sorry. All your decks are still saved tho, so if you re-register with the same username, all your decks will be available to you. ~ All right, good news people, I was able to implement the wikia engine into my sim, which means, cards will be added automatically (once a week to be precise). For those who wish to test for bugs, go here: http://buddyfightsim.myseeyou.com/start.php A few things to note before you begin: *since this is pulling images directly from the wikia, this will consume a LOT of traffic, so if you have limited internet, I highly suggest you do not use this sim. *decks must be made anew since it now uses a new format. *you now set a buddy/flag by selecting a card from the upper list of cards. *you can only search by card name since I can't pull specific info from a wikia page and you can only search in one world at a time. Be sure to report issues if you find any. Thinking about it, there is one bug that will probably cause issues later on; since the card name is tied to a wikia id, if that id changes (aka, the page is renamed), the card in your deck will return no info, in which case, you must re-add the said card. Ah, very important, do not fight random people, if you fight somebody using the old sim version (they all use the same framework for communcation), the sim will break. P.S. Some of the new cards will not be available on the sim right away. In order for them to be added, the wikia needs to generate a thumbnail, which is done automatically under 24 hours if the image of the card is big enough. So if the image we have is too small, I cannot pull the card into my sim. Also, if you have trouble saving your deck, try using a different browser or open a private/incognito window and try there. If you need to access the old version for some reason (like view old decks), you can go here. |-|Updates= Update 3rd May 2015 Added HBT01 cards Update 24th April Added HSD01 and HSD02 cards. Update 15th March Added PP01 cards. Update 31st January Added BT05 cards. Update 26th January Added TD07 cards. Update 7th December Added SS01 cards. |-|Added Sets= * Promo Cards * Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons * Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel * Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force * Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion * Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught * Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse * Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai * H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist * H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force * Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief * Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad * Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures * Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable * Booster Set 5: Break to the Future * H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E * Character Pack 1: Burning Valor * Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities * Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger * Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck * Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E |-|FAQ= * How do I place cards into a set spell's soul? ** For now, you have to use the "Set Face-down" option. |-|Bugs= * Cast card gets stuck on the field ** You can solve this by casting another card over it * I can see other people's decklists ** You can solve this by changing your username * Game randomly fails to initialize ** exit the game and start a new one * Zooming in/out breaks the field layout. * Page loads, but some things don't work ** You can try entering the site via this proxy: https://kproxy.com/ * Page is not available ** This is related to the host and I can't do much about it, I'll try switching to a different host should this happen often. ** You can however try visiting this page, it might help you. |-|Help the Project= READ THE BIG BLACK BOLD TEXT AT THE TOP ''' Well, the final version is getting closer, but if you want to help me placing new cards, you can help me by doing the following: you can download all "mini" images from Bushi page http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/cardlist/list/?id=6 (the RRR ones need a plugin since you can't use Save As due to an animation being placed over it, but don't worry about that, I can get those myself later). Second, I'll need card info which can be found on that same page (POW/DEF/Skill etc.), and the format would be like this: array ( 'name' => 'Rising Flare Dragon', 'img' => 'imgs/TD01/TD01_0003.jpg', 'type' => 'Monster', 'pow' => '5000', 'def' => '4000', 'crit' => '2', 'size' => '2', 'code' => 'NONE', 'world' => 'Dragon World', 'buddy' => '0', 'att1' => 'Armordragon', 'att2' => 'Red Dragon', 'id' => 9 ), the comma at the end must be there; ignore "code", "buddy" and "id", that's for me to fill in. '''NOTE: * For spells/items/impacts, stats that are only seen in monsters (such as DEF, size etc) are all left as '0' * If "att1" and/or "att2" is missing leave them blank (e.g. 'att1' => ) or enter "N/A" * Note the image folder name (in above example "TD01"), so name those to fit the set the card is in. Also, for the skill/flavor part, I need it like this (you enter a new line with " "): array ( 'name' => 'My Buddy', 'text' => '■If you have less than four buddies in your deck, you may have up to one "My Buddy!" in your deck. ■You may buddy call using this card!', 'id' => 3 ), Once you do so, place them in a text file ('the stats and skills each go into seperate files') and upload it (on MediaFire ie.) and link me here, same for images (you can zip/rar them into one file). P.S. about the picture format, don't worry about that, just place JPG above, I'll do the rest. '''NOTE': * You can also download fill in the Excel table instead: ** http://www.mediafire.com/view/ne40jmlm0etp3qy Thanks for your help! |-|Project History= Open Beta: Started April 1st 2014 After a few tests during the closed beta, I've decided to make the site public for people to try it out: http://buddyfightsim.comze.com/ As it's still in the beta phase, there are a few limitations you should take note of: * Public Chat is disabled ** Due to the limitations of the free server, I had to disable the chat until I find an alternative, until then, you should use a chat app or the wiki chat. ** The ingame chat works however * Deck editor is disabled ** Due to this being the beta phase, I first need to test and see what the possible limitation and/or bugs are before I fully enable this feature. * Some browsers load the pages more slowly ** You should wait about 10+ seconds before you determine that the page failed to load properly. ** should your opponent's field be empty even though it's fully initialized on your opponent's side, it will be updated the next time your opponent makes a move, if it fails to update, you and your opponent should refresh the page (preferably at the same timing). * It's free after all... ** since I'm using free service, there are a few limitations I have to work with; one is that only 20 people can be online at the same time, and the other that I can only run the app for a certain amount of time per day which is relative to the number of people present throughout the day. That's all for now, hope you enjoy it. The beginning Hello everyone! Some of you know me from the Cardfight!! Vanguard Wiki. I recently started playing Buddyfight and due to the game being relatively fresh and "vanilla", I've decided to try and make a browser based simulator for you to test your decks out. Now, the initial idea was to make a (semi) automatic version where you'd be prompted for action and the cards would automatically resolve their effects, BUT, after trying to the same for a CFV sim, it turned out to be a decent ammount of work, so for now, I'm planning to make a manual version just so I could have this project up and running as soon as possible. Of course, if you don't mind playing manually, then all is ok :) Today, I finished designing the layout and decided to show the result, I themed it after the Danger World. Hope you like it. File:Buddy_sim_proto1.jpg File: Buddysim_sample2.JPG File:Buddysim_sample3.jpg buddysim_sample4.JPG Don't mind the features not making sense, I simply put them on display, the center will hold the field once I'm done with making it. P.S. I will gradually update this page as I make progress, so feel free to drop by every week (I believe I should be able to finish the manual version in a month or so, maybe sooner, but it depends on how much free time I'll have). Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts